


Allure

by valrstrk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valrstrk/pseuds/valrstrk
Summary: Kicked from your not-so-rightful (but kind of warranted) spot on the throne of Alfheim, you find yourself in an arranged marriage. Oof.





	1. The Beginning

Alfheim is breathtaking. In terms of natural beauty of course. The realm itself green and rich with vegetation and flora of all kinds. Glittering purple waters full of fish to feast on. Forests of firs that seem never-ending. The light elves capitalized on this fact, taking advantage of the bounty and trading with the other realms. Their land was their power.

And their weakness.

 

The palace shines with light and laughter. The bustle of servants and swift steps of the royal family going about fill the cavernous ceilings with life. Few took time to appreciate the architecture, the art of the realm. The natural wonder of it all. All that matters is the profit from which they prosper from. The realm in which they reel in their game.

 

The palace gardens sprawled a mile long and a mile wide. No one dares venture near unless invited so one can say the land beyond the privacy of the royals was theirs as well. Inside the gardens, elf-made fountains and tall bushes of flora native to the realm decorated the place. The reflection pools held brilliant violet-blue fish that are elegant in both movement and appearance. Their swift, sweeping tails carried them about, gliding through the glittering waters. Along the cobblestone path that led through the entirety of the gardens, tall trees that seemed to encase the individual, acting as a tall wall of leafy purple-green. Year round, the crisp leaves fell on the path, growing to full size in the morning. Even throughout, a maze of tall bushes—tall as the trees—that feature all the realm has to offer. Every color of the spectrum displayed. It was a fine place to get lost in.

You found yourself deep in the gardens—not lost, for you knew this place like the back of your hand. But deep, deep in, far from the servants and the family. _My family_. You thought bitterly. A crimson bird chirping brought you out of your thoughts. It stared at you, cocking its head in question before flying off into the trees. You sighed, easing your inner tension and relaxing into the blanket you had spread out. This section was a private garden, intended for small parties or courted dates. Its locked gate allowed for those intimate gatherings. But, you used it as a private sanctum, a safe house from the realm around you. Here, you attempted to cool your anger. The anger of being forced into a courtship with a man you have never met. The unattainability of the throne. The favoritism. All of it.

It was here, you tried to relax.

It is here, too, where you first killed a man.

For once in your life, you felt in control of yourself. The feeling satisfies you deeply and a smile graces your lips. You pulled the bloodied knife from your father’s chest, wiping it with the blanket and sheathing it back in place. The knife and sheath disappeared into a blue ripple and looked as if nothing was there. Sighing in near boredom, you wrapped the blanket over the now former king of the realm, magicking his form away with a wave of your hand and a muted burst of blue flames. Methodically, you wiped your clean hands onto your dress. You hated messes. 

 

You appeared in your bed as soon as your lady-in-waiting came to urgently wake you. “My lady, the king has gone missing!” She was shaking you hysterically. Inwardly, you rolled your eyes and strained to keep the pained look on your face. “Mera, what happened?” You inquired, putting a hand over her quivering one. “The king—he’s nowhere to be found!” She cried. You furrowed your brows, “Are you sure? What has my brother said? There must be an explanation for this.” She nodded and you quickly readied yourself to face the true threat, pulling on a simple azure cloak over your nightgown.

The brisk walk to the throne room was uneventful. There, your brother sat— _on the throne no less_. “Dearest sister!” He greeted you, “It seems as though father is not in our graces anymore.” His platinum blonde hair shines too brightly in this light and his gunmetal eyes pierce your figure uncomfortably. You shift in your cloak. “Yes, it seems so. I assume you have decided to take his place, then?” You replied. “Oh, yes. We can’t have you on the throne, can we?” He sneered. “Bastards aren’t made to rule, sweet sister.” You glanced down in a feigned look of understanding. Damn him to Hel. To Hel and back. “Of course, Svein,” you nodded, looking off to the side. Seemingly pleased with your answer, he reclined in the grand, opalescent throne, head tilting up. “As your king, I’ve decided we should spark up trade with the other realms... I’m sure they can use our resources, don’t you think so too?” You nodded. “Of course. We need to stem a stronger bond with them,” he continued,“ My sister, I hope you realize I am now in charge of the proceedings of your courtship.” You froze, your breath escaping you. You had known this would happen, but you had wrongly assumed Svein would simply forget about it. You stole a cool glance up to Svein. He smirked, “don’t worry, dearest sister, I’m calling it off.” Relief filled you and you let out an inaudible sigh as the tension left your mind. “In fact, I’ve arranged for your marriage already.” You visibly blanched. _What the fuck._ “Think of it this way,” he continued despite your shaken state, “I get to be a good king and you... a good trade for Alfheim.” He tapped the opal armrest in thought— or was it boredom? _Who gives a damn, what is happening?_ Vigorously shaking your head, you stepped up, “I am not cattle to barter, _brother dearest_ ,” you spat, “and I may not have the right to this throne, but I have a right to my life!” Your movements were as quick as a hummingbird. You lunged at him, drawing forth your blade in a ripple of blue, aiming straight for his neck. But, you stopped. You were suddenly frozen. Unable to move. As if the air itself pressured around you. Again, _what the fuck!_ Svein chuckled, rising up, “Really? A knife?” He walked around your body, the red tendrils of his magic still swirling at his sharpened fingertips and around your sharpened blade. I thought you better than trying to assassinate a king,” he turned to your face, grabbing your chin, jerking your face up, “But twice in one day? Surely that must be a record.” Knowing you could not form words, he continued, “It doesn’t matter, anyway. I needed him dead and you fell into your anger—perfectly, I might add... And don’t worry, sister, I won’t tell anyone.” Tears of frustration pricked your eyes as you focused on the counter incantation. You felt the magic give way to nothing and spun around to drag the knife across his pale neck, slicing a red stripe through. Backpedaling in shock, Svein yelped, “YOU BITCH!” As his hand shot up and held you tight with his power, the red suffocating you once more.

“Guards!”


	2. Princess to Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not how you get away with murder. That's for sure.

The under-layer of the palace is as grand as the land above. However, much dimmer than the uppermost layer of Alfheim. The cells were in no way traditional—what with the dramatically tall, milky white bars of opal—but they were even more effective. Any contact, even the slightest touch, would send an electric current tingling throughout the prisoner. For magic users, it ensured that the powers of the person would only remain active within the confines of the cell.

You sat in the center, cross-legged and meditating, your palms raised upward on your knees. Swirls of blue danced around your body, occasionally bumping against the invisible shield, but never touching the sharp-white rocks. You were inside the center most cell of the palace, heavily guarded, but intended only for a short term imprisonment. The pale beams of smooth, natural rock encircled you, allowing a full view of you inside the cell. Time was difficult to determine, but you reckoned it had been a week since you attempted murder on Svein. Here you practiced, focusing your energy into tangible thoughts. Clairvoyance was never your specialty, but you had time to kill. _Until I’m married_. You were bitter, of course. Who wouldn't be? Trying once more, you focused and allowed the magic to seep into your consciousness. You felt it closing in on your soul, spreading throughout your body. Suddenly, your head was thrown back, eyes shining brightly white.

_An old, weathered hand extending to you._

_Ripples of green magic._

_The hand is transformed, young and smooth once more._

_You reach toward the hand, touching his fingertips with yours._

_Slowly, you try to look at the man’s face and_ \- You gasped and lurched forward, completely out of breath. Sweat dripped from your brow. Still shaky, you raked your fingers through your hair. What the Hel was that? You wondered what you had just seen. It was certainly not from your past. The former king had never shown you affection your entire life. In fact, he had hardly been present at all... _This must be the future, then_. You pondered this fact for some time and concluded that the event didn’t seem that important anyway. It could just be some random merchant helping you out. Clairvoyance didn’t really guarantee you would see anything life-changing. Dismissing your internal speculations, you attempted the magic again, but found yourself without enough energy to perform the task. Sighing, you laid down onto the cool, white floor, resting your head on your arm. _I feel like I’m in a damn bird cage_. _Norns, help me_. You rested your eyes, the exhaustion eventually pulling you into a deep sleep.

 _Icy winds whipped your hair about. Tears streamed down your youthful face as the man pulled you sharply, away from your mother. She was nothing more than a dead body now. Desperately, you tried to pull away from the stronger man, the man with pointed ears. But, his iron grip never faltered against your small fists. He pulled you along until you were at the transport point. You flinched as a beam of white light shot all around your small body, blinding you. His grip was persistent until you found yourself in a new world. Green and rich and so different from before. “You belong to Alfheim now.”_  

You woke with a start. Tears pricked your eyes as you recalled the recently excavated memory. It was only a while ago when you had learned of your origin. The memories that have been tampered with at a young age were set free when you finally learned of your magic—as well as the spells to free them from the murky recesses of your mind. Looking in, his white tendrils of magic had blinded you from seeing, seeing what had truly happened. You were stolen. That’s why you had to rid of him. There was no future for you on Alfheim, but you would be damned if you would allow your life to be tampered like that again. And, with the past king dead, all of your memories had been unlocked.

Your reflection was interrupted by a harsh voice, “Hello, sister.” You looked up to find Svein’s rather ugly sneer. His hands were clasped behind his back and you took note of the high-collared tunic he was wearing and smirked. “Hello, Svein,” you replied, looking up at him. The position accented his sharp, cruel features. He looked down at your body, as if peering straight through. Svein said coolly, “You’re quite lucky, you know. The king of Asgard is accepting your hand in marriage.” Your eyes widened a fraction, fighting to maintain a neutral expression, “The Allfather?” He rolled his eyes, “Yes, the Allfather...Are you dim?” You ignored the snide comment and sat there as he called the guards to open the cell. _Marry the Allfather? Maybe... maybe this can be a good thing. Being the Queen of Asgard would ensure my own power. I can use the position to my advantage..._ You smirked to yourself. _I am going to marry the Allfather._

The rest of the day was a blur. Guards followed you about as you readied to finally leave Alfheim. They stopped outside at the doorway as you entered your private chambers. You decided to forgo packing all of your things, wanting to fully embrace your new life. But, you did spend a few minutes burning all of your possessions up into blue. _No reason to hold on._ The only object you kept was your favorite knife, hiding it in the magic sheath strapped to your thigh. It disappeared instantly. Satisfied with it all, you pulled on a muted blue cloak over your matching dress. The gown itself was simplistic, with thin straps holding the pure satin in place, the cowled design accented your neck and hair that draped about it. You certainly looked the part of the role you were about to play. Taking your sweet time, you walked to the transport point with guards and Svein tailing you. The area is centered in the garden and ironically close to where you killed the former king. Smiling to yourself, you casually stepped in the center and looked up at the sky and back to the guards. As the approaching beam of rainbow was about to bring you to Asgard, you waved your middle finger to your brother, laughing at his angered face, “Bye, Svein!” His mouth moved to cuss you out, but you were already gone in a flash of technicolor light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading! I rlly appreciate any support


	3. The Allfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Allfather and your future husband.

You cautiously stepped through the shining threshold. A tall, broad man greeted you. His large silhouette was stark against the light from the open entryway behind him, a wideset helmet adorning his head.. Slowly, you walked forward. His face surprised you, for he had the most yellow-golden eyes you had ever seen. You watched as he shifted the sword, locking it in place.  
With that motion, the connection to your second home world was cut.  
  
“Hello. I am Heimdall. You must be our lady of Alfheim.” He greeted with a deep, resonating voice. You looked into his warm, bright eyes and nodded, “That’s me... I’m assuming the palace is that huge golden bit at the end over there?” You pointed. He chuckled deeply, “Yes that would be it.” You fought the urge to complain. Internally, you groaned and bid your goodbye and thanks to Heimdall.  Here, you took the first steps on the _very_ long walk ahead towards your future.  
  
The trek was uneventful, but not forgetful—for Asgard was truly a sight to behold. The architecture was accented with gold and the sunrise bounced off the glittering water in specks of light. This place is beautiful. _I_ _guess_ _this_ _is_ _my_ _new_ _home_. You steadily walked along the rainbow-hued road, its colors dancing beautifully in the early morning light.   
To your utter relief, a golden carriage awaited at the very end of the rainbow road (thank the Norns). Two horses were attached to the front, graceful creatures with the purest white coats you had ever seen. The carriage door was ajar, as if waiting for you. When you arrived, the courier helped you in, holding your hand as you climbed inside the lavish carriage. You stepped in, admiring the plush, velvet-red seats. As the ride to the palace started, you found yourself in awe of everything around you. Your eyes widened further as you passed through the city, each building exciting you more and more.  
Suddenly, the carriage halted, bringing you out of your architectural reverie. The door opened and you nodded graciously to the courier as you stepped out. Here was the grandest building in all of Asgard. Your eyes widened and your mouth gaped as you took it all in; the golden palace was to be your new home.   
Someone cleared their throat.  
  
Ah. Of course.   
  
Odin.  
.  
.  
.  
  
_Shit!_  
  
Thoroughly mortified at your own manners, you closed your mouth and curtsied, a blush staining your cheeks. “My king, it is a pleasure to meet you in person.” You braved a glance up at the older man. His one eye seemed to glitter in humor. He replied with a polite smile, “I am delighted to meet you as well. Come, I’d like to show you around.”   
You followed behind him as he walked quickly up the steps to the front entrance. _Damn_ , _he_ _moves_ _fast_ _for_ _an_ _old_ _man_. Your thoughts were brushed to the side when you reached the very top of the steps and he offered his arm to you. Pushing aside your slight discomfort, you reached for it, a gentle smile gracing your lips; you were ready to begin playing your part.  
  
The walk around allowed you to familiarize yourself with your new home. The palace was grand in size and equally complex with the sheer number of chambers and parlors. Large tapestries covered the high set walls with sewn faeries and natural wonders. Gold, a considerable amount, embellished the tall, white pillars, leading the eyes up to the massive, mural-decorated ceilings. The pigmented paints told stories of the history of Asgard.   
  
Battles.   
  
Treaties.   
  
A marriage.   
  
You turned to Odin and cut straight in like a knife, “I am in understanding that our marriage is strictly for the prosperity and peace of our realms, yes?”  
  
He paused in surprise, his mouth agape, “My, you cut straight in, hm? Yes, I suppose that’s what this is.” He gestured with his free hand.  
  
You both were stopped in the corridor now, under the mural of Frigga and Odin. He clasped your hands in his warm ones, looking down at your face, “You know, it is quite difficult to move on. She was a wonderful woman.” His eye is raw with emotion, but no tears could escape him. He continued, “but I know I will grow to appreciate you as well.”

You hesitated, the conversation taking a surprisingly emotional turn. Shaking your head to yourself you looked down, “Time can’t heal everything, my king. It just eases the pain.” He looked at you, near astonished. Your youth took him by surprise.

He filled the silence, “I think I shall show you to the your room now.” Grateful for the interjection, you smiled at him and took your hand from his, moving so that it was in his arm again. “Of course, my king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again w the mediocrity ;)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first upload! part 2 on its way and hope yall enjoyed


End file.
